Vida
by isabella1992vas
Summary: Summary: Bella esta a punto de casarse con Jacob… ¿Qué hará Edward para impedirlo? Primera historia no sean muy malas D.


Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.  
Summary: Bella esta a punto de casarse con Jacob… ¿Qué hará Edward para impedirlo? Primera historia no sean muy malas=D.

-¿Estás segura de esto Bella?-Pregunto Emmett.

Ella se dio una vuelta delante del espejo que tenia en la habitación, tocó su cabello, lucía perfecta para un día perfecto. Ella miró a su hermano sin entender.

-¿De que debería estar segura?

-De esto, Bella- suspiró fuertemente- ¿De verdad te quieres casar con Jacob?

-Yo... Me voy a casar con Jacob y todo terminará

-Bells, esta no es la salida

-Yo sé lo que hago Emmett-suspiró-ya no hay vuelta atrás ¿no?

-No

Alice irrumpió en la habitación con un ramo de flores en sus manos. Miró detenidamente a su mejor amiga, sí que estaba hermosa. Alice sonrió y le entregó el ramo de rosas a Bella. Esta las tomó y las acercó contra su pecho.  
Es el día definitivo, después de eso se mudaría con Jacob. Se irían de Forks para siempre y dejaría ahí todo lo vivido, lo enterraría junto a su corazón. En ese momento ella quería llorar pero se negó rotundamente. Era su decisión, ella decidió casarse, ella decidió olvidarlo.

-Amiga te vez hermosa-dijo Alice

-Gracias Ali- secó una lágrima que amenazaba con salir.

-Entonces... ¿Estas segura?-le insistió su amiga

-¡Porque todos creen que no estoy segura! ¡Tengo 23 años! ¡Se lo que quiero!-Grito Bella

-No grites pequeña-interrumpió Emmett-Lo que pasa es que Edward esta allá afuera...

-¡Basta!-sentenció ella-Se que lo está, yo misma lo invité

-Solo te digo hermana-siguió Emmett-¿Por qué no piensas mejor las cosas?

-¿Desde cuando tratan de que la novia se arrepienta? Debería ser al revés...

-Mírame Bella-le exigió Alice

-¿Qué?

-Bella, júrame que ya te olvidaste de mi hermano-dijo Alice con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella no podía decirlo ni menos jurarlo. Claro que no lo había olvidado. Él seguía como una daga metida en su corazón. Ella pensó que con Jacob se podría olvidar de Edward pero estaba muy equivocada. Su corazón le dolía y ya era hora. Se acurrucó en el pecho de Emmett buscando algún tipo de consuelo.

-Tranquila hermosa-le dijo Emmett-nos quedan diez minutos

-Lo sé

-Bueno amiga, te dejo, debo ir a sentarme-habló Alice

-Gracias amiga

-Los amo a los dos-Ali abrazó a Bella

Su amiga salió de la habitación y ella se quedó sola con su hermano. Él asintió y tomó la mano de Bella.

-Gracias por estar aquí Em

-Cuando quieras Squirt

-§-

Edward estaba sentado en la banca de la iglesia. Su cara era de tristeza absoluta, ese día perdería para siempre al amor de su vida y no podía hacer algo para detenerlo. Vio como Alice, su hermana, se sentaba indiferente a su lado mirando al altar. No le habló, no lo miró. Se lo merecía, él lo sabia.

-Va a ser la novia más hermosa del mundo-dijo para sus adentros-que no daría por ser Jacob...

-¡Calla!-Le interrumpió Alice-Edward eres mi hermano pero Bella es mi mejor amiga desde siempre, quiero que sean felices juntos, pero tú lo arruinaste cuando te metiste con Tanya.

-¡Ella se me lanzó!-se defendió-Se que ya no importa nada ya

-Exacto...Pero ahora veamos que hará ella

-¿Que dices?

-Deberías conocer más a Bella-suspiró-Ella es realmente impredecible

-Es decir que...

-Queridos hermanos-habló el cura-comenzaremos la ceremonia

-§-

La música comenzó a sonar. Ella se agarró fuertemente del brazo de Emmett

-Vamos-dijo Emmett

Comenzaron a caminar por el largo pasillo cubierto de pétalos de rosas. Bella ya no sentía las piernas. Cada paso se le hacía más largo y doloroso, mordía su labio nerviosamente. Debía concentrarse en el futuro. En un futuro sin Edward. Al llegar al altar Emmett la soltó y la entregó a quién sería su cuñado, el cual tenía una sonrisa amplia en su rostro. Ella miró el piso y el padre comenzó a hablar, cada palabra era como una daga en su corazón, estaba a punto de cometer un error.

-Jacob Black, acepta a Isabella Marie Swan, para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe

-Acepto-dijo Jacob con seguridad

-Y usted Isabella Marie Swan, acepta al señor Jacob Black para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe

Miró hacia todos lados buscando su rostro hasta que lo encontró. Edward la estaba mirando fijamente y las lágrimas caían por su rostro, sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos y fue cuando él abrió la boca y susurró un "Te amo". Entonces fue cuando todos los recuerdos invadieron de golpe la cabeza de ella.

-FLASHBACK-

Edward había estado demasiado raro, se encontraban en un prado que lo habían encontrado hace algunos años atrás.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Edward?-pregunto Bella

-Yo... Tengo que decirte algo-hablo entrecortado

Edward tomo tiernamente la mano de Bella. La acercó suavemente a su cuerpo e hizo que sus frentes chocaran. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban, el olor a freesias de ella golpeaba el rostro de Edward suavemente. Edward tomo un respiro profundo y empezó a hablar.

-Sabes que somos amigos hace tiempo, nos conocemos mucho y yo... Bueno...no se como decírtelo

-Solo dilo-exigió ella

-Me gustas Bella-habló por fin-me gustas, bueno no, me encantas y quiero saber...

-Ya-sonrió ella-he esperado tanto para que dijeras eso

-¿En serio?-le sonrió de vuelta- entonces puedo hacer esto...

Edward tomo tiernamente su mentón e hizo que sus labios chocaran suavemente.  
Ese fue el primer beso de ellos dos.

-

-¡Como pudiste hacerme esto Edward!-gritaba Bella sin dejar de llorar

-¡No es lo que parece!-corrió tras ella

-¿Cómo dices semejante estupidez?-lo empujó-estabas besando a Tanya

-¡Ella se me lanzo Bella, por favor créeme!

-No ya no mas Edward...

-¡Bella! ¡Mírame, te estoy diciendo la verdad!

-No suéltame, ya todo acabo, vete ¡Déjame en paz!

-Por favor Bella, te lo ruego ¡Escúchame!

-No quiero escucharte, te vi, vete déjame sola...

Él la miró, sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

-

-¿Que haces aquí Edward?-hablo Bella casi perpleja

-Ya han pasado diez meses Bella, debemos hablar...

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo- respondió rápido

-Por favor escúchame

-Ya amor-hablo otra voz masculina-¿Esta todo bien?

-Si Jake-le respondió Bella-ya voy

Edward la miro triste

-¿Quién es él?-Preguntó en voz baja

-Él es... Mi prometido

Los ojos de Edward se llenaron de lágrimas, esto debía ser una broma

-¿Qu...Qué?

-Nos casamos en dos meses-suspiró-aún te considero mi amigo así que... Estás invitado

-Yo te amo-dijo Edward con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás-concluyó ella con sus ojos igual de llorosos

-No me hagas esto Bells-le rogó

-Tu hiciste esto solo Edward

-No yo no, mi vida no es nada sin tu amor...Yo no puedo seguir viviendo sin ti

-No digas eso... Ya todo se terminó

-Fin Flashback-

Todos miraban confundidos a Bella, quién se había quedado petrificada frente al altar, no podía hacer eso, no podía hacer eso por Edward.  
Miró llorando a Jacob, él al principio estaba confundido, pero luego entendió todo. Asintió y Bella se saco el anillo que llevaba puesto.

-Lo siento-logró pronunciar antes de salir corriendo.

Salió de la iglesia, claramente ya no le importaba nada. Se sentía egoísta por haber dejado a Jacob ahí parado ¿Qué clase de persona era?

Corrió hasta su camión y manejo hasta ese prado, su prado. Llegó al medio de este sin importarle cuan sucio se encontraba su vestido.  
Bella comenzó a llorar sin consuelo alguno, habían pasado tantas cosas y en un segundo con un "Te Amo" de Edward se arruinó. Se suponía que ese día terminaría todo, pero la verdad era que ella no quería que terminara.

-¿Por qué?-comenzó a gritar-¿Porque apareciste en mi vida? ¿Porque me hiciste eso si te amaba tanto? ¡Maldito seas Edward! Por tu culpa creo que te amo más cada día sin importar nada ¡Quiero odiarte pero no puedo! No sé que hacer, no lo se-concluyó frustrada-Te amo Edward...

Tomó sus piernas y las junto a su pecho, escondió su cabeza y en esa posición siguió llorando.

-Yo también te amo...

Bella levantó la mirada y lo vio ahí parado, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos, su cabello broncíneo estaba despeinado, típico de Edward, y sus ojos reflejaban alegría, sonrió pero Bella simplemente volvió a ocultar la cabeza entre sus piernas. Edward se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Después de varios minutos escuchando el llanto de ella decidió hablar.

-Las niñas bonitas no deben llorar-comenzó Edward-¿Lo recuerdas?

Ella levantó lentamente su cabeza

-Eso me lo dijiste la primera vez que nos conocimos-comentó ella

-Cuando teníamos exactamente ocho años-rió-recuerdo que te habías caído y yo te fui a ayudar y curé tu herida

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír

-¿Cómo te acuerdas de esas cosas?

-Supongo que recuerdo las cosas lindas que he pasado junto a ti, como esa vez que Mike Newton quería que fueras su novia y lo golpeé en la cara.

Esta vez ella se echó a reír

-Recuerdo que te enojaste conmigo por una semana-le culpó Bella

-Estaba celoso, es normal

Se volvió a escuchar una risita de parte de ella

-O esa vez que queríamos casarnos, teníamos 10 años y escapamos juntos de casa, nos perdimos pero jamás tuvimos miedo. Luego Esme y Renee nos regañaron pero jamás les dimos el motivo de nuestra huida.

-Y yo-hizo una pausa-Aún no puedo creer que recuerdes todo eso-recalcó Bella

-Es por una simple razón-la miró- Yo te he amado siempre

Edward se acercó un poco más a Bella y la abrazó, ella era su pequeña, era su vida, no quería verla más triste por su culpa

-¿Me perdonas?-susurró él

-Te he perdonado hace mucho, lo que pasa es que yo no quería hacerlo...

-¿Me das una segunda oportunidad?

-Sinceramente, no puedo vivir sin tí-le respondió ella.

Edward tomo su mentón y la acercó una vez más. La besó con todo el sentimiento del mundo. Hace tanto que no sentía los labios de ella. La extrañaba tanto, su corazón latía rápido como la primera vez que la besó, era el comienzo de todo. Pero esta vez sería un nuevo comienzo y sin problemas, ya que ambos comprendían que sin él ella no podía vivir.


End file.
